Monstro
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um psicopata nasce e morre assim...desprovidos de sentimentos de compaixão, culpa ou remorso.Certos de que jamais cairão...


**MONSTRO**

Fanfic para o Desafio Miss Sunshine 2010.

Tema: Monstro.

_Monstro, aberração!_

A própria mãe se referia a Aileen Grace desta maneira, desde que ela tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. Ela tinha certeza absoluta que a menina afogara o irmãozinho ainda bebê quando se ausentou um momento para atender ao telefone. Encontrou o bebê morto e a filha ao lado da banheira com um olhar inexpressivo.

Foi um fato que chocou a todos na pequena cidade de Dibble, em Oklahoma. Todos se penalizaram com a família e com a menininha ruiva de olhos azuis que presenciou o fato.

A mãe a acusava de ser um monstro.

O pai a defendia. Dizia que a filha que sempre fora tão inteligente e gentil jamais faria isso ao próprio irmão. E que as acusações da mãe provinham da culpa de ter permitido que um acidente tão cruel ocorresse.

Mas ela sabia... Sabia que a menina nunca fora uma criança como as outras. Ela parecia não ter sentimento algum. Outros desconfiavam que a mãe estivesse certa.

Um dia, uma vizinha indagou a ela sobre o que sentia com a morte do irmãozinho. A resposta fez as angustiantes dúvidas se tornarem realidade.

-Não sei. Agora tudo voltou a ser como antes. Não quero dividir papai e mamãe com outro.

_Insana, Doente!_

Ah, quantas vezes escutou o próprio pai dizendo isso. Afinal, por que tanto alarde por ter matado alguns cachorros? Uma menina de dez anos tinha que ter mais diversão do que apenas as aulas de artes marciais. Só porque se divertia ao vê-los se contorcendo enquanto arrancava suas vidas de seus frágeis corpos?

Acontece que ela adorava ver a cor vermelha do sangue. Dizia a si mesma que era a cor mais linda do mundo! E ficava horas apenas admirando-a.

O Sangue a acalmava.

O pai não lhe dava mais carinho, não a levava mais ao parque ou lhe comprava sorvetes. Seu olhar para com a filha era de medo, pesar, culpa talvez? A mãe ainda a olhava como se fosse um monstro.

Tornou-se comum levar a menina a clínicas e mais clínicas. Idiotas de branco dizendo que os ajudariam. Era divertido fazê-los crer que a doce menina de cabelos ruivos não tinha nada e que os pais estavam projetando a culpa da morte do caçula para a filha mais velha.

Era muito fácil fazer as pessoas acreditarem nela. Mas estava ficando entediante viver com os pais sempre a olhando e sussurrando sobre o que fariam com ela. Mas certa noite, quando fez dez anos, tudo mudou.

Acreditavam na doce criança, que olhava para os corpos dos pais na cama na qual haviam se recolhido horas antes. Cortes precisos em seus pescoços, nem tiveram tempo de reagir ao assaltante que estivera ali, ceifara suas vidas e roubou as jóias da mãe.

Sentiu as mãos de uma policial que a retirava gentilmente de perto da cama, sob as ordens do parceiro enquanto ele chamava os superiores e a polícia forense. Ficou sentada na sala de estar, seus olhos analisavam todos aqueles homens entrando e saindo da casa, do quarto dos pais, retirando tudo o que podiam do chão e móveis, fotos e até que enfim, tiraram os corpos. Ainda podia ouvir as vozes dos adultos ao redor.

Será que descobririam que foi ela quem entrou no quarto, cortou a garganta do pai primeiro e depois a da mãe? E que pegou as jóias e as enterrou no quintal, junto aos ossos dos cachorros da vizinhança, na cova feita pelo pai para esconder o que fizera?

-Quer uma bala, anjo?-Um policial ofereceu com um sorriso meio constrangido.

O rapaz parecia querer ajudar a menina que acabara de ficar órfã e parecia não saber o que dizer ou fazer.

-Parece que está em estado de choque.-disse outro para um colega.

-Você ficaria assim se encontrasse os pais mortos daquela maneira.

-Não têm parentes. Melhor chamar a assistente social.

Aparentemente. Ninguém iria descobrir. Ela sorriu por dentro.

O orfanato parecia ser o único lugar para onde ela iria. As pessoas se penalizaram com a menina que perdera os pais violentamente. Mas eles acreditavam que logo a menina iria ganhar a simpatia de algum casal e iria embora. As irmãs do orfanato já a amavam, a chamavam de "anjo". As outras crianças faziam o que ela queria e se alguém a aborrecia... Bem, acidentes aconteciam.

Ela viveu naquele orfanato por mais cinco anos.

Os acidentes quase freqüentes entre as crianças atraíam a atenção da madre que cuidava da administração do lugar. As crianças se machucavam e não diziam quem fizeram aquilo com elas, e isso começou a acontecer quando a menina ruiva chamada Aileen chegara ao local.

Logo as desconfianças da madre se concretizaram quando soube das visitas constantes de Aileen aos psiquiatras e a vigília da religiosa tornou-se corriqueira, temendo que ela fizesse algo pior aos outros.

E os castigos que aplicava a garota quando a via fazer algo do qual desgostava, começaram a despertar nela uma fúria que ameaçava explodir. Um desejo insano que tentou controlar nos anos que ali ficou.

O desejo quase incontrolável de matar novamente. De sangue.

Ainda se lembrava bem da sensação relaxante de apreciar o sangue esvair-se dos ferimentos que sua navalha causava, juntamente com a vida ínfima dos animais com os quais "brincava". O sentimento de prazer quando via os olhos arregalados dos pais, sua vã tentativa de tentar estancar o sangue com as mãos, pois saíam aos borbotões do corte que ela havia proporcionado em suas gargantas.

-Cria do Diabo!

Ouviu a madre se referir a ela uma vez, quando a pegou após matar o gato de uma das crianças. Quem mandou o animal imundo subir em sua cama? Ele pagou o preço. A madre lhe bateu em seu rosto, um tapa certeiro que lhe deixou uma marca vermelha na face pálida.

Seu último erro.

A velha religiosa a levava a força escada acima, para seu escritório, onde era obrigada a ajoelhar-se e ficar horas a fio orando pela salvação de sua alma. Mas seria a última noite.

Um empurrão, um grito assustado da mulher seguido de sua queda. Rolava escada abaixo, os sons de seus ossos frágeis quebrando a cada impacto, até que ela chegou ao fim da escada e a última visão da idosa antes da luz se apagar completamente de seus olhos, foi um sorriso de satisfação dos lábios de Aileen.

Enquanto todos corriam para tentar em vão socorrer a madre, ela sentou encolhida em um canto, apenas observando o vai e vêm, uma das irmãs preocupada com o impacto sobre a garota a amparou e a guiou até o quarto, dizendo para não se preocupar mais.

Outra lhe perguntou o que houve. Aileen conseguiu convencer todos que a madre havia virado o pé e caído e que tentou ajudá-la, em vão.

Aos dezoito saiu da instituição e caiu na estrada. Sempre achou alguém que cuidasse dela em troca de certos cuidados femininos, seja homem ou mulher, e quando se cansava daquela vida e desejava sair para outra, bem...acidentes aconteciam, e ela voltava a cair na estrada com os bolsos mais cheios.

Havia três anos que estava nesta vida, quando chegou no Condado de Miami-Dade e se envolveu com um homem de trinta e quatro anos. Donnie Register sentiu-se atraído pela bela jovem assim que a viu em um ponto de ônibus. Conversaram, ele lhe indicou um lugar para morar, sempre a visitava, logo estavam morando juntos. Ele tinha uma boa vida, divorciado e sem filhos, e uma bela casa na praia.

Ficaram juntos por mais três anos, e ela tentava conter seus impulsos.

Após convencer Donnie a praticamente lhe ceder muitos bens, ele cometeu suicídio. Ninguém sabia explicar por que ele havia cortado os pulsos no banheiro, se estava numa fase feliz em sua vida.

Os policiais vieram como sempre lhe fazendo perguntas, a perícia trabalhava. Aileen ficava em um canto conversando com um dos policiais que fazia anotações, mas o olhar dela pousou sobre um dos peritos. Um jovem loiro que a fitou por meros segundos, ela já tinha visto aquele olhar antes. O via todas as vezes que se olhava no espelho.

-Morgan! Acabe de tirar as fotos!-um outro policial ordenou e o rapaz voltou ao trabalho.

Dias depois, havia esquecido o rapaz e estava desfrutando da nova vida. Algo mais seguro. Uma bela casa e uma grande conta bancária. Estava na varanda tarde da noite, bebendo vinho e olhando o mar, percebeu então que não estava mais só, mas antes de virar e ver quem estava ali, sentiu que um braço forte a envolvia pela cintura e uma picada no pescoço que precedeu a escuridão total.

Quando despertou, estava nua, amarrada a uma mesa com fitas adesivas em meio a sua sala de estar, totalmente coberta de plástico. Sentiu um nó na garganta, não conseguia sequer mexer a cabeça, quando ouviu um som.

-Quem está aí?-indagou.-Quem é você?

O estranho não respondeu, e Aileen percebeu algumas fotos em seu campo de visão. Eram fotos de seus pais, do jornal que havia noticiado o assassinato do casal Grace, da madre, dos namorados que teve. E percebeu o rapaz indicando a foto de Donnie que estava próxima.

-Você é muito sutil naquilo que faz.-ele lhe respondeu, e Aileen reconheceu o rapaz que trabalhava como perito na polícia.

-O que quer? Posso lhe dar dinheiro se quiser...ou outra coisa mais agradável.

-Acredite, nada que me ofereça me interessa.-ele andava ao seu redor, acariciando um instrumento cirúrgico.- Onze mortes...pessoas que morriam acidentalmente ou cometiam suicídio... A pobre Aileen Grace, sempre perto de tantas tragédias.

-Elas sempre me seguiam. Quem é você?

-Acho que não preciso dizer meu nome. Tem muito sangue em suas mãos, Aileen Grace.

-Por que?

-Começou com quem? O pequeno Alex?-ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de fazer uma pequena incisão em sua face e retirar algumas gotas de seu sangue e colocar em uma lâmina de vidro.-Seu irmãozinho era um bebê. Tsc... você é um monstro mesmo.

-Por que se importa com quem matei? É um policial?

-Eu não me importo.

-Então..?

-Porque preciso.

Aileen começou a rir, Dexter fita diretamente seus olhos, achando isso curioso.

-Conheço este olhar.-ela lhe diz, mantendo um sorriso divertido nos lábios.-Somos iguais.

-Não...somos diferentes. Você mata por dinheiro e prazer.

-E você? A diferença entre nós é a contagem dos corpos que deixamos para trás...

Com a precisão de um cirurgião, Dexter Morgan segura uma faca afiadíssima na mão e a encosta no peito de Aileen, e curiosamente ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios, até mesmo quando a lâmina perfurava devagar sua carne e sua vida perdia-se como o sangue que corria pela incisão.

- Somos iguais... -ela dizia em um murmúrio quase inaudível, no fim de sua vida.-Somos monstros...

Fim.


End file.
